Envole moi
by Isajackson
Summary: OS Petit moment torride dans un jumper... McShep bien sûr !


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : On va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – petit moment torride dans un jumper. McShep bien sûr !!**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bon bah comme je l'ai promis à ma tite Charlie, je lui ai écrit un lemon !! donc le rating est élevé !! lol !! C'est juste un petit délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux !! J'avais envie de m'amuser !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**Envole moi ****(1)**

Rodney était dans jumper 1 en train de faire une révision complète de l'appareil. Après la dernière mission, il avait subi quelques avaries. Bien sûr Sheppard avait nié que ça pouvait être de sa faute. Il était un excellent pilote et faisait très attention.

Rodney grommelait dans sa barbe tout en branchant son pc sur l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire ! Alors qu'un nombre incalculable de bidules anciens à étudier l'attendait dans son labo et qu'il avait du travail par-dessus la tête en plus !

Il en était là de ses pérégrinations lorsque Sheppard arriva dans le hangar. Il s'approcha de jumper 1 et entra dans le petit vaisseau.

- alors Mckay ? ça avance ?

- ça avancerait plus vite si vous n'étiez pas dans mes pattes ! râla le scientifique sans même lever la tête de son écran.

- oh arrêtez Rodney, je viens d'arriver !

- alors vous pouvez aussi repartir !

- hey ! doucement Rodney ! c'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes là…

- ah oui ? et c'est de la faute à qui hein ?

- bah c'est Elisabeth qui vous a demandé de réparer le jumper non ?

- oui mais ce n'est pas elle qui l'a endommagé à ce que je sache !

- hé c'est pas de ma faute si les wraiths nous tiraient dessus à ce que je sache ! et c'est pas ma faute si c'est l'un de leur tir qui a endommagé le système d'occultage.

- endommagé ? bousillé vous voulez dire ! répliqua Rodney. Je suis obligé de refaire toutes les interfaces !

- mais vous êtes un génie non ? dit John en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Vous allez refaire ça en un rien de temps !

- Colonel, je suis certainement un génie, ça je ne peux pas le nier mais comme vous avez du le remarquer je ne suis pas superman ! Il va me falloir du temps pour réparer tout ça !

- eh ben vous en avez non ?

- humpf grommela le canadien en tapotant toujours son clavier.

Puis il se leva et alla dans l'arrière du vaisseau. Là il ouvrit l'un des boîtiers et débrancha quelques fils. Durant tout ce temps, il tournait le dos à John. Qui ne perdait rien du spectacle. Les fesses rebondies du scientifique tendaient à merveille son pantalon. John les trouvait à croquer ! Eh oui, le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard était attiré par les hommes. Par les femmes aussi d'ailleurs mais il avait une nette préférence pour les hommes et pour Rodney en particulier. Seulement, il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Et pour cause, il était persuadé que le canadien était un incurable homme à blonde. Alors il ne disait rien et se contentait de profiter de petits moments comme celui là.

Tout à son observation, il ne s'était pas aperçu que le canadien ne tripotait plus ses fils. Il avait senti le regard du militaire sur lui et il n'osait pas en tirer de conclusions de peur de se tromper. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, il ne saurait pas s'il avait raison ou non… Et si John le rejetait ? ça il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Tant pis se dit-il, il faut que je sache et puis j'en ai tellement envie aussi… Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un magnifique regard vert-noisette. Doucement, il s'approcha du militaire sans le quitter des yeux. Puis il posa sa main sur la hanche de John et remonta doucement vers la poitrine. L'américain fut parcouru d'un frisson et se colla à lui. Puis il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney. Le scientifique n'osait pas y croire ! John l'embrassait et merveilleusement bien en plus ! Il entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Sheppard vint titiller la sienne avec ardeur. Le baiser s'intensifia et John glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du canadien, caressant la peau douce et chaude, élicitant des frissons chez son partenaire. Puis brusquement, le militaire se détacha de lui.

- qu'est qu'il se passe ? demanda Rodney vaguement inquiet.

- rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste qu'on a oublié quelque chose dit John en joignant le geste à la parole. Et, mentalement grâce à son gène, il verrouilla la porte arrière du vaisseau. Comme ça on sera tranquille ajouta t'il en enlaçant Rodney.

- oh oui je… gnfffff. Le scientifique n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, John venait de le plaquer sur l'un des bancs et l'embrassait passionnément.

Puis, à nouveau, il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du canadien et fini par le lui enlever d'un geste rapide. Il enleva ensuite le sien et se colla contre Rodney. Ils étaient à présent peau contre peau et ce simple contact décupla leur désir.

Voulant approfondir leur étreinte, Rodney se colla un peu plus contre John et les deux hommes basculèrent au sol, les bancs étant un peu étroit. Cela n'arrêta pas leur ardeur pour autant.

John délaissa les lèvres de Rodney pour se concentrer sur son cou puis sur descendit lentement vers le torse, puis plus bas, s'arrêtant sur les mamelons qui durcirent immédiatement sous la caresse. Ses mains parcouraient avidement le corps du scientifique et s'arrêtèrent à un endroit stratégique. Il le caressa tout d'abord à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Sous lui, Rodney haletait et gémissait de plaisir. John lui pris doucement la main et la posa sur la bosse qui déformait son propre pantalon. Lentement, Rodney commença à le caresser. John n'y tint plus et d'un geste, retira son pantalon. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, celui de Rodney rejoignit le sien au sol. John pressa son désir contre celui de son amant et glissa sa main dans son caleçon. Rodney poussa un petit cri de plaisir que John fit taire d'un baiser. Puis il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Rodney j'ai envie de toi murmura t'il d'une voix rauque

- moi aussi murmura le scientifique en l'embrassant.

Doucement, John fit glisser le caleçon de Rodney sur ses cuisses puis le lui retira. Tout en l'embrassant, il lubrifia deux doigts avec sa salive et glissa une main sous les reins du scientifique. Il caressa tout d'abord ses fesses fermes et rebondies et le pénétra avec un doigt. Sous la douleur, le scientifique se raidit brusquement. Un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier et Rodney poussa un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque les doigts commencèrent à s'activer en lui, tirant, écartant afin de le préparer au mieux. Il se tendit et fur parcouru d'un violent frisson lorsque John atteignit son point sensible. Il comprit alors que le scientifique était prêt à le recevoir et retira ses doigts qu'il remplaça par son pénis.

Il amorça alors un lent mouvement de vas et viens et, sentant le plaisir affluer en lui, accéléra le rythme, se retirant et pénétrant son amant à plusieurs reprise. Rodney ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir auparavant ! il noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et ses hanches ondulèrent au même rythme que celle de John dont les coups de reins devenaient erratiques. Il se retira et le pénétra une dernière fois, atteignant le paroxysme du plaisir. Il cria alors le nom de son amant et éjacula en lui dans un cri rauque. Son orgasme provoqua celui de Rodney qui se répandit sur lui à son tour.

Epuisé, John se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de Rodney qui avait fermé les yeux.

- woaw murmura ce dernier.

- ouais soupira John en se retirant et en roulant sur le côté.

- tu devrais venir plus souvent m'aider à réparer le jumper sourit Rodney en l'attirant contre lui. Tu es très motivant tu sais !

John éclata de rire et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

**FIN**

**(1) j'ai utilisé le titre d'une de mes chansons préférées de Goldman !! je trouvais qu'il était approprié !!!**

**Alors ça t'a plu ma poupoune ? j'espère que oui !! ce lemon je l'ai écrit rien que pour toi ma poulette !!! j't'adore trop fort !!! Kissous !!!**


End file.
